


Reflections

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Twitter: Kylux Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is so pretty, Katoptronophilia, Kylo Ren is speechless, Kylux Kink Prompt Fill, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Reconditioning, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: This is sort of a love letter to Armitage Hux.He is so pretty it hurts my very soul, as well as everyone else's.Kylux Kink Prompt fill for - "Hux can only get off if someone else is watching or he is looking at himself in the mirror." I may have changed things a bit but it still fits the bill.





	Reflections

Hux was a very particular man. He wasn't a patient man when it came to certain things and his time was valuable.

While he'd prefer not to have others in his rooms, he couldn't leave encounters to chance, he _needed _certain things. Certain requirements had to be met, and convening in his personal chambers only made sense.

No one except the General ever stepped foot in his sleeping quarters, he had a _special _room for such meetings.

As the nameless trooper thrust into him, Hux only had one line of sight, well, a few if he stopped and was honest with himself. One to the side, one ahead of him. He was sure his _guests _never noticed.

Hux knew he was pretty, stunning even, and even more so with a sheen of sweat and heat flushed skin. At one point he didn't even hear the trooper anymore, only felt the assault on his prostate, and only saw his own beautiful face. Stars, he was pretty. As he thought about his perfect alabaster skin, as he made eye contact with his reflection, he came with a loud wail and tried desperately to keep his eyes open, to watch his reflection as his orgasm washed over him. Stars, he was gorgeous. A work of art.

It barely registered when the trooper came, or when he pulled out, Hux was still only consumed by one thing. The reflection in the mirror.

They dressed, the trooper in his uniform and Hux in his robe before he sent the trooper off. Almost as soon as the door slid shut, Hux was on his comm ordering the trooper's reconditioning. It was a shame really, but Hux didn't have the powers Ren had. He took control of situations the best he could, in the ways he could.

Hux ordered a service droid to clean his _play _room and made his way to the fresher. He needed to wash the smell of the trooper off of him.

After he was squeaky clean, Hux made his way to his bedroom. He caught his reflection in the numerous mirrors along the way and with each one he dropped the robe a little, exposed just a little more skin.

By the time he actually reached his bedroom he was hard again, his hands moved by their own will as he gazed into the mirror.

There was a reason why no one was allowed in Hux's bedroom. It really shouldn't be a surprise though, Hux was known for his vanity. Mirrors on each side but what was most impressive was the full-length mirror above the bed.

He'd never deny his vanity.

Hux hung his rode in its proper place and laid on his back on the bed. He stretched, eyes open as he gazed at the mirror above. Long, lean but strong legs, narrow hips, toned torso, skin so pretty one could almost weep. His nipples were already perked and begging for attention, his cock hard and curving up towards his hip, groomed red hair. He was too pretty to be _just_ a General, perhaps in another life...

He shook his head softly, there was no point in those types of thoughts and Hux refocused on the beauty above him.

Eyes open, hands roaming, Hux once again lost in the beauty that was him. He swore he could come just from this, from eyeing his body without as much as a soft touch.

Hux touched.  
Of course, he touched.

He got lost in the visual, lost in the sensations, lost in those blue-green-grey eyes. Eyes that begged him for more, he needed more.

Hux didn't hear the chime, didn't hear the knocking, didn't hear the door forced open. He heard nothing but the sound of his heart beating, his breath, his blood rushing in his ears.

Kylo was mesmerized.

He had come to the General's quarters to demand answers about yet another trooper being sent to reconditioning. As Supreme Leader, Kylo got every alert, every notice and it puzzled him why Hux had sent five troopers for reconditioning that week alone.

He went to Hux's chambers to question him, not to accuse or anything like that, he wanted to understand. There had to be a reason.

Of course, Kylo's temper and impatience got the better of him when Hux seemed to be ignoring him and refusing his requests for entry. He didn't understand what Hux's problem was, he had thought they had been getting along.

Now, _now_, he understood.

He was silent as he watched. He tried to deny his feelings about Hux in the past, tried to deny his wit, his brilliance and how stunning he was. Kylo thought he had died, or at most, dreaming.

Ahead of him, sprawled out on his bed, was Hux, naked and taking pleasure in _himself_.

The reaction was immediate in Kylo's trousers. All of a sudden they were too tight and he was too hot, but it was also too scared to move. Afraid that if he moved, this would all prove to be an illusion.

A soft moan brought Kylo back into Hux's room, to the man on the bed. He then noticed the mirrors that surrounded the bed and could no longer hold back his own moans. That caught Hux's attention and those ice-cold eyes darted over Kylo's form in his doorway.

Their eyes met and Kylo didn't look away. Neither did Hux. He continued to touch soft skin and Kylo stepped further into the room. Kylo's eyes scanned Hux's body and he bit his plush bottom lip. That seemingly small action seemed to be what Hux needed and he took a hold of his neglected cock.

Kylo continued to walk into the room until he found himself in front of the bed, towering over Hux as he laid on his bed fisting his cock.

"So beautiful,' Ren whispered with awe in his voice, and Hux came. He came with a muffled cry, his body shaking, back-arching, come spurting on his chest, hitting his chin. All the while, his eyes never left Kylo's.

Kylo's eyes flashed, and Hux couldn't register what it meant. He wasn't afraid, he was intrigued, and if he hadn't just come...

Before Hux could register anything else, Kylo took out his massive cock, and even held in his massive hands, it still looked large. Stars, it was pretty, prettier than Hux had dreamed it would be. One, two, three tight strokes and Kylo came all over Hux's perfect face; spurt after spurt, and again, their eyes locked.

"Now, you're even more perfect," Kylo mumbled as he tucked himself back into his trousers, smirked back at Hux and left for his own quarters.

Hux glanced up, then over and he hummed in agreement.  
_Now _he was even more stunning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my usual punctuation and grammar mistakes as well as how I can't seem to stay in past/present tense.
> 
> And thank you for reading, and for your kudos and comments!


End file.
